Casa Nueva
by Cliffan
Summary: Naruto ríe, porque no cree que ningún Hyuga los espíe mientras tienen sexo. Sería raro y contra la ley. Y él va a ser hokage. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería con el futuro hokage.


**Universo: **_Ninguno. _

**Spoilers: **_Final del manga. _

**Advertencias: **_Insinuaciones sexuales._

* * *

**CASA NUEVA**

[Viñeta]

Sakura ve a Naruto jugar en el jardín de su casa como si tuviera diez años. Cruza los brazos y tiene la tentación de regañarlo. "¡Cuidado con mis flores!", quiere gritarle. Acaba de plantarlas y espera que sobrevivan el fin del otoño y sigan así hasta la primavera. Pero a Naruto también le gustan las plantas, así que no hay problema real, por eso se calla.

Naruto no parece tener intenciones de abandonar el jardín pronto, así que Sakura simplemente suspira y se sienta pesadamente en el sofá. Le regala una última mirada al rubio y dirige su atención al siempre silencioso Sasuke. Él inspecciona la nueva casa con una mirada dura, como criticándolo todo.

—Es muy pequeña —concluye.

—No teníamos más presupuesto. Y creo que es perfecta para los dos.

—Será necesario más espacio en el futuro.

Sakura sabe qué es lo que piensa Sasuke: niños. Un montón de niños ruidosos, atractivos e inteligentes dando vueltas de allá para acá. Rayando paredes y aprendiendo jutsus con su padre. Destruyendo paredes con los puños desnudos al igual que su madre. Bueno, eso último no a a pasar o va a correr sangre. Mucha. ¡La casa no es un campo de entrenamiento!

—Creo que el futuro es muy largo. Ya podremos preocuparnos después.

Sasuke sacude la cabeza en negativa.

—Ahora es el mejor momento.

Sakura parpadea un poco sorprendida por la insistencia de Sasuke, pero cree que es un poco tarde. Si tenía esa sugerencia, pudo hacerla antes de que amueblaran la casa y no después.

—Mañana es la boda, Sasuke. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir una nueva casa con tan poco tiempo? Y ni hablar de la decoración. ¿Sabes cuánto me tardé buscando colores y muebles perfectos? ¡Meses!

—En realidad, Sakura-chan —dice repentinamente Naruto, que llega sucio después de jugar un rato entre la hierba recién cortada y un solitario columpio que cuelga de un árbol de cerezos, recuerdo de los anteriores dueños—, sólo demorastre tres semanas y cuatro días. Los conté.

—Para mí fue como un año completo. Me voy a casar, voy a vivir aquí después de la ceremonia.

—No, primero irás a la luna de miel, dattebayo —interrumpe Naruto con una sonrisa. Sakura lo manda a callar con una mirada ceñuda.

—Voy a vivir aquí el resto de mi vida —prosigue como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida—, y quiero que el lugar sea acogedor. Ya elegí esta casa y estos muebles. Aquí es donde quiero quedarme y no pienso cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera por mi esposo.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclama Naruto escandalizado—. ¡Pero estarías siendo una mala esposa, Sakura-chan!

Sakura sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. Esos dos no parecen quererla hacer feliz el día previo a la boda.

—Sasuke, mira lo que has provocado. ¿Piensas hacerte responsable? —Sasuke se encoge de hombros en una respuesta ambigua. Sakura no sabe si se hará cargo o si directamente no le importa el problema de Naruto llamándola mala esposa—. Y tú, Naruto, ¡tú aceptaste esta casa porque está cerca de Ichiraku! ¡Eres el que menos derecho tiene a quejarse!

Naruto sonríe de medio lado y se coloca con un salto junto a su prometida. La abraza por la cintura y esconde su cara en el cuello de ella. Sakura se sonroja y quiere alejarlo. Sasuke gira la cabeza y se levanta de allí. Ya no hay nada para él ahí dentro.

—Tienen muchos cuartos aquí —dice Sasuke antes de marcharse. El rojo de Sakura aumenta dos niveles.

—¡Naruto! Mañana nos casamos, para un poco —se resiste la chica cuando las manos de su prometido se cuelan bajo su blusa y su boca delinea su mandíbula con suaves besos.

—Oh, vamos, Sakura-chan. Mañana nos casamos, ¿cuál es el problema con adelantar la noche de bodas un día?

—Pero... pero hemos esperado tanto... —susurra Sakura, dejándose llevar un poco en contra de su buen sentido. Se prohibió a sí misma aceptar a Naruto antes de que firmaran sus votos matrimoniales. Se estaba casando a los diecinueve y era lo menos que podía hacer por los conservadores de sus padres y su vestido blanco representando su pureza.

—Nadie va a saberlo —afirma Naruto con el ceño fruncido, mientras la ve a los ojos.

—Sasuke lo sabría... y algún Hyuga vouyerista...

—Pero Sasuke no va a decir nada. No habla demasiado de todos modos. Los Hyuga... no creo que nos estén viendo. Y si lo hacen, espero que tengan una buena vista de mi culo, dattebayo.

—¡Naruto!

Naruto ríe, porque no cree que ningún Hyuga los espíe. Sería raro y contra la ley. Y él va a ser hokage. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería con el futuro hokage.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Es un 'no sé' —responde Sakura avergonzada. Naruto sonríe cuando vuelve a besarla en los labios.

—Es suficiente para mí.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Este fanfic es una vil excusa para pedirles por favor que alguien me pase un link donde se resuman los momentos Narusaku… o sea, una lista de ellos. Porque tengo un fic en proceso, pero como tendría que releerme el manga entero para escribirlo y me da webis. El fic es tipo Halcyon Days (un fic que acabo de publicar, pueden ir a echarle un vistazo para ver si vale la pena hacerme caso).  
**

**Es que, no sé, ahora que sé que el Narusaku no es canon, me da mucha inspiración, caso contrario a cuando pensaba que lo sería. Soy rara. Me gusta nadar contra la corriente o algo así.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
